nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Item guide (DemonRealms)
This guide to items for the persistent world DemonRealms (DR) serves to identify the statistics and location of DR's many unique items. __TOC__ Dalermon / Port Dermont area Princess Outpost (dungeon) Weapons Ceremonial dagger: (dagger) * +10 attack bonus * no combat damage * death armor once per day, caster level 3 * negative energy ray once per day, caster level 9 Cyric's dagger: (dagger) * +5 enhancement bonus * +1d10 acid damage * keen * on-hit: poison Orc lord's gash: (double axe) * +5 enhancement bonus * +1d10 acid damage * extra melee damage: piercing damage * keen * +1d10 massive criticals Butcher's execution: (halberd) * +5 enhancement bonus * +2d10 slashing damage * 10% piercing damage vulnerability * -2 intelligence * -2 wisdom Axe of mourning: (handaxe) * +5 enhancement bonus * +2d6 magical damage * keen Shaolin honor: (katana) * +5 enhancement bonus * +1d4 piercing damage * +1d8 sonic damage * keen * on-hit: deafness (DC 22, 50% / 2 rounds) * improved evasion (bonus feat) thumb|Keth's legacy stats Keth's legacy: (longbow) * +5 attack bonus vs. evil * mighty +5 * unlimited ammunition (+5 arrows) * +2 AC deflection bonus * +2 regeneration * +2 wisdom * +10 spot Only usable by rangers. Shaft of the arcane: (magic staff) * +5 attack bonus * +1d6 bludgeoning damage * +1d6 cold damage * on-hit: flare, caster level 40 Only usable by sorcerers and wizards. Dancing star: (shuriken) * +5 enhancement bonus * +1d8 electrical damage * mighty +4 * +2d10 massive criticals * +4 strength * on-hit: slow (DC 26, 50% / 2 rounds) Chaos whirlwind: (two-bladed sword) * +6 enhancement bonus * +1d4 cold damage * +1d6 electrical damage * +1d4 sonic damage * keen Armor Carapace: (full plate, heavy armor) * +3 AC armor bonus * 5/- bludgeoning damage resistance * 5/- piercing damage resistance * 5/- slashing damage resistance * +2 dexterity * +1 reflex saving throws * -30% arcane spell failure Weighs only 20 pounds. Leviathan: (full plate, heavy armor) * +6 AC armor bonus * +3 regeneration * -2 dexterity * -2 charisma * bonus spell slot: druid level 9 Only usable by elves, half-elves, and humans. Templar's might: (full plate, heavy armor) * +4 AC armor bonus * 5/- bludgeoning damage resistance * 5/- piercing damage resistance * 5/- slashing damage resistance * +1 wisdom * +1 charisma * +5 spot Emits bright white light in a 20 meter radius. Savage tunic: (scale mail, medium armor) * +8 AC armor bonus * 10/- bludgeoning damage resistance * 10/- piercing damage resistance * 10/- slashing damage resistance * freedom * +5 intimidate * +5 taunt * +5 tumble * -10 hide * -10 move silently Only usable by chaotic barbarians. Viper skin: (clothing) * +4 AC armor bonus * +2 regeneration * +2 dexterity * +3 saving throws versus poison * use poison (bonus feat) * ethereal visage once per day, caster level 15 Shields Nevermore: (large shield) * +4 regeneration * +2 constitution Helms Gray rot: (helm) * -1 armor class * +2 strength * +2 constitution * -2 intelligence * -2 wisdom * resistance once per day, caster level 5 Second mind: (helm) * shield proficiency (bonus feat) * whirlwind attack (bonus feat) Tolan Oakwood (Dalermon smith) Energy converter: (mace) * +1 enhancement bonus * +1d6 positive energy damage vs. undead * 5/- negative energy damage resistance Arangaon area Bugbears (dungeon) The ghostly shield: (miscellaneous) * mage armor unlimited uses per day, caster level 2 Druids' Grove (dungeon) Tickle: (spear) * +2 enhancement bonus * +1d6 electrical damage * +1d4 massive criticals Black Orcs (dungeon) Lightfoot protector belt: (belt) * +4 dexterity * +2 saving throws versus negative energy Strongarm protector belt: (belt) * +4 strength * +2 saving throws versus negative energy White Orcs (dungeon) Weapons Impaler: (spear) * +2 enhancement bonus * +1d8 acid damage * keen * +1d4 massive criticals Bracers Lightfoot courage bracers: (bracers) * +4 dexterity * +3 saving throws versus fear Strongarm courage bracers: (bracers) * +4 strength * +3 saving throws versus fear Giants (dungeon) Boots of the quick step: (boots) * +1 dexterity * dodge (bonus feat) * mobility (bonus feat) Nimble boots: (boots) * +3 dexterity * freedom Storm giants (dungeon) Weapons Dread kama: (kama) * +5 enhancement bonus * + 1d6 negative energy damage * keen Sonic forge: (warhammer) * +5 enhancement bonus * +1d6 sonic damage * keen Amulets Amulet of the fearless fighter: (amulet) * +5 AC natural armor bonus * +1 regeneration * +4 saving throws versus mind-affecting Amulet of the sorcerer: (amulet) * bonus spell slots, sorcerer level 4 through 8 Only usable by sorcerers. Mist Marsh (dungeon) Weapons Storm lance: (spear) * +1 enhancement bonus * +2d6 electrical damage * +1d6 sonic damage Bracers Hydra skin bracers: (bracers) * 20/- acid damage resistance * +3 regeneration Emits bright white light in a 20 meter radius. Belts Troll guts: (belt) * +2 strength * +2 constitution * +1 regeneration Helms Iron bubble: (helm) * 10/- sonic damage resistance * +3 saving throws * +10 concentration Elves (dungeon) Weapons Morningstar of faith: (morningstar) * +5 enhancement bonus * +6 enhancement bonus vs. evil * +1d6 divine damage * keen * +1d8 massive criticals Only usable by good. This weapon has a property granting it +1d4 divine damage vs. evil, but this is overridden by the larger divine damage bonus against all creatures. Shields Ancient protector shield: (tower shield) * +5 AC shield bonus * 10/+5 damage reduction Rings Ring of the wizard: (ring) * 5/- magical damage resistance * +5 intelligence * bonus spell slot, wizard level 9 * dispel magic twice per day, caster level 10 Only usable by wizards. The Dig (dungeon) Amulets Amulet of the silent lord +7: (amulet) * +7 constitution * immunity to level drain and ability drain * spell resistance 18 Belts Hercules belt: (belt) * +5 AC deflection bonus * +6 strength * +2 wisdom * +2 charisma Gloves Epic gloves of the neutral fist +7: (gauntlet) * +7 attack bonus * +2d6 negative energy damage * +2d6 positive energy damage * +2 regeneration Only usable by monks. category:gameworld details